


The Wild Goddess

by Lhyllianna



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhyllianna/pseuds/Lhyllianna





	The Wild Goddess

I roar in triumph,

In joy, in freedom.

I revel completely

In the wilderness of my home.

 

My eyes frenzied, energised;

My howls loud, exultant;

My stance steady, strong;

My heart racing, pounding.

 

An eagerness in my step, my pounce,

A relish in my hunting, my feeding,

A joy in my running, my flying,

A delight in my birthing, my loving.

 

I am many, I am all

I know all and feel all

I am consciousness

And I am instinct.

 

Upon the earth I tread

Above the clouds I soar

Beneath the waters I glide

Beyond the living I exist.


End file.
